


Cheesy Lines

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, angst if you squint, reader is tony's sister, reader self destructs like tony sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: “Hi baby, could you write something about Steve having a major crush on reader but he can’t do anything about it because she’s Tony’s little sister and she’s pretty much like him, especially in the drinking habits? So he one day saw her drunk on the middle of the night listening to Metallica on the kitchen and he scold her because she wakes him up and she starts to flirt with him and he’s just a blush mess something cute and funny?





	Cheesy Lines

Steve had a bit of a problem. To him, Y/N was charismatic. Sexy. Hilarious. Sarcastic. Sexy. And 100% off limits. That’s what he had to keep reminding himself. Not for reasons why someone might assume. Sure, his job was tedious and exhausting, but it never meant he couldn’t be in a relationship with someone. There was a specific reason why she was purely off limits, a giant ‘back off’ sign hanging over her head. A reason that became a mantra in his head whenever she was around. _She’s Tony’s little sister. She’s Tony’s little sister._ Tony would kill Steve if he ever thought of touching Y/N.

The first time he had met her was an interesting night. She had been overseas for some time, a reason that neither of the Stark’s would disclose to anyone. When she decided to move back to the States, Tony threw a party to celebrate. Steve had seen her from across the room, and all the breath left him the moment he laid eyes on her. Her smile lit up the room, and she just seemed to have a natural way to please a crowd. When Tony introduced Y/N to everyone, Steve struggled to find his words. It was like he was the skinny boy from Boston all over again. If Tony caught on to his fumble, he didn’t bring it up. After a very brief introduction, Tony swept his youngest sister away to meet the others. The night started off great until everyone found out how similar the two siblings were. By the end of the night, the bartender had to cut off both the host and guest of honor.

It was something that he realized they both had problems with, coping by drinking until they were stupid. He had many nights were Y/N would call from whatever bar she slipped away to, needing a ride home at three in the morning. He would never refuse to begin with, but with Y/N he could hardly find it in himself to be annoyed with her. Except for tonight.

The blare from a loud electric guitar solo woke him up. Well, ‘woke’ was a kind word. It practically ripped him out of his sleep, the bass shaking the walls around him as an earthquake would. He grumbled, rolling over to glance at the clock. 3:58 A.M.

Groaning, Steve tossed the covers off and blindly reach for a pair of sweatpants. He grumbled under his breath as he headed to the door, exhausted and annoyed. Steve had a two-month long mission that he had to leave for at five am. He didn’t appreciate waking up forty minutes before he needed to and was ready to rip into whoever woke him. When he opened the door to his room, he flinched when the sound increased tenfold. He couldn’t tell what the person was saying in the song, but he knew there were two people in the compound who listened to that specific band. Stomping through the hall, Steve thought of ways he could pay back to Tony once he got back. It wasn’t until he rounded the corner that he realized it wasn’t the eldest Stark that rudely awakened him.

Sprawled out on the kitchen floor, Y/N laid beside a bottle of tequila and was loudly singing off key to whatever the words were. Dumfounded, Steve stood in the doorway to take the scene in. Typically, Tony would be the one blasting music at three in the morning, drunk on the floor, not the other way around. Quickly shaking his head to clear it, Steve crossed the kitchen and stand over her. He would have called out for her name, but he’d doubt she could hear him over the music. So, he gently nudged her with his foot and crossed his arms across his chest. Y/N’s turned to look up, her gaze unfocused as she blinked at him. A grin spread across her face at the sight standing above her.

“Cap-cicle!” She slurred his least favorite nickname, raising her hands up to reach for Steve. He huffed but helped pull her up on unsteady legs.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Cut the music.” He shouted, eyes never leaving Y/N’s flushed face. The music cut off with a quick affirmative. The silence was a sharp contrast to the noise before, Steve’s ears humming from the volume change. Y/N made a move to step aside but stumbled backward to fall back to the floor. Steve’s eyes widen in alarm, his arm shot out to grab her and pull her up on instinct. She started to say thank you but stopped short when she looked him over. 

“So, Stevie, what brings you here tonight?” Y/N giggled, her eyes raking over his bare chest. A blush spread across Steve’s cheeks and he quickly dropped her arm. He forgot to grab a shirt and was wishing he had. “Aw, now don’t be embarrassed. I’m enjoying the view.”

Steve swore he was a bright shade of red, the back of his neck and even his chest felt like it was burning. It wasn’t often he would walk around without a shirt on, especially not while Y/N was present. She didn’t seem to mind, her eyes darkening as she continued to take him in. He had to bite back a groan when she bit her lower lip, tugging at her skin with her teeth. He must not have done a very good job, because her eyes shot up to lock with his. A slow smile spread on her face with a dangerous gleam he knew too well. Oh no.

“Stevie- did I ever tell you I was feeling a little off today?”

“No?” Her question seemed almost too innocent to Steve. He narrowed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly, attempting to figure out where she was going with this. Y/N could see the wheels turning in his head, and couldn’t stop the breathy giggle. She reached a delicate hand up to rest on his bicep, tracing a delicate pattern on the skin.

“Yeah, I was feeling all sorts of off today. But then you came along, and you definitely turned me on.”

The words went right over Steve’s head at first. What did she mean by-? The light bulb turned on, and Steve couldn’t stop the groan nor the blush that intensified.

“Y/N.” He began to scold, but that only sent her in a fit of giggles. She waved a hand to stop him, her eyes shining brightly as she continued.

“Wait. Do you have sunburn or are you always this hot?” Steve buried his hands in his face, groaning when it seemed she had a never-ending supply of cheesy lines. “If I told you that you had a great body would you hold it against me?”

“Y/N-“

“No wonder the sky was grey today, all the blue is your eyes!” Y/N couldn’t stop giggling as she moved to press up against him, partly using him as a crutch, but also having lost her usual self-control.

Secretly, she had felt something for Steve for quite some time. But every time she would make some type of move, he would either be too oblivious to see it or ignore all her attempts. So, she eventually gave up on ever being more than friends with him, which to her was fine. Until she learned he would be gone for over two months. It was a hard pill to swallow especially when Tony refused to allow her to go with. She already was emotionally stunted, so when he told her she wasn’t allowed to go with to keep Steve safe, she turned to the one thing that never let her down. Half a bottle of tequila later, she was blaring her Metallica and dancing in the kitchen. She must have slipped on some water at some point, the next thing she remembers was laying on the ground with a concerned Steve standing over her. One thing led to another and her filter was nonexistent.

“How much have you had to drink?” Steve was more than a little concerned. Even when he would pick her up late at night, she was never in this state. Y/N was pressed against his chest, his lack of shirt allowing him to feel every bit of her pressed against his skin. He tried to move her away, his brain screaming at him that she was intoxicated and had no idea what she was doing. Nothing he could do seem to work. Y/N just blinked innocently at him, giggling under her breath.

“I’m not drunk. I’m just intoxicated by you!”

Steve sucked in air, halting all attempts to remove her from his person to stare in shock.

“W-what?”

Y/N giggled nervously, her brain slow but catching the shift in the air.

“It’s nothing Steve.” Her voice was smaller. She started to pull away, refusing to make eye contact with him. Even though she had alcohol still in her systems, her nerves took over. She hadn’t meant to let that slip out, and now she just wanted to run to her room to hide. If Steve would let her.

“No. What did you say?” He pressed, tightening his grip on her arms. She struggled with a shake of her head, trying to loosen his grip. “Y/N!”

“I’m in love with you, okay!” She shouted, tears starting to form. She hated talking about her feelings, especially to the person in question. She slumped in his grip, giving up on escape. No point on running now. There were several scenarios running through her head, and him letting out a sigh of relief was not one of them.

“Oh, thank God,” Steve whispered under his breath. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head up to press a gentle kiss against her slack lips. Y/N made a shocked noise in the back of her throat but quickly recovered. She wound her arms up around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. When the two parted, then leaned their foreheads against another, staring deeply into the other eyes.

“About time. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Steve asked, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

“You’ve seen how my brother handles his relationship. I’m no better.” She chuckled dryly. “I guess I just never thought we could work out. I have too much baggage, and you're- Well you’re perfect.”

Steve snorted, ready to tell her how wrong she was. He had begun to give her a tight hug, his mouth open when a voice causes the two of them to jump.

“If you two are done, I just wanted to let you know Captain that the missions time is being pushed back four more hours. So, you can get some more sleep, if my sister will let you.” Tony’s voice filtered into the room, surprising the two of them. “Also. I agree with Steve. About damn time.”

The couple exchanged startled looks, both stunned by the turn of events. While they weren’t shocked Tony found out, the fact that he seemed more than okay with it was shocking.

“Well. I guess that means you get my brother’s blessing.” Y/N giggled, grinning stupidly up at the blonde. It took Steve a moment before a blinding smile spread on his face. He pressed another kiss on her lips, laughing along with her.

“I guess it does.” He murmured. His heart was swelling in his chest, and while he was upset he was going to leave in four hours, he wasn’t going to let the time go to waste. “Come on. I want to sleep a little more, and you need rest too. While we get you ready, we can talk.”

Y/N hummed in response, tightening her arms around his neck. While she knew he’d had to leave in a few hours, at least now she knew he had a reason to come back home safe. They’d have more than enough time when he’d come back. For now, she was going to enjoy what time they had left.

“Can you give me another kiss? I promise I’ll give it right back.”


End file.
